bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koizumi Ikushu
Still developing, more to come when it happens. Koizumi Ikushu (幾舒淇小泉首相,'' Ikushu Koizumi'') is a Bount of great power. He is generally one of the oldest among the other Bounts but was able to keep his young looks despite his age, how he did is generally unknown. Even though his age is not exact, it is assumed to be around the same age as Go Koga and Jin Kariya. For reason he was not found by Kariya on his search for strong Bounts is; The people around him had actually adored him and looked up to him as a type of "savior". While Kariya, who looked in areas where people were considered monsters, never found him because he was never revered as a monster nor an outcast. Appearence Koizumi Ikushu's original name was, Mark Hearn, but officially changes his name to a Japanese name upon entering Japan to search for his fellow Bounts. Koizumi has long red hair and black colored eyes, with the back tied into a ponytail. He generally wears a red shirt with the same tint as his hair, and wears a traditional black-colored Japanese boy's School jacket, with a Red Rose in his Jackets pocket (His Doll), over it and leaves it unbuttoned with his red undershirt viewable. He also wears the black pants from the same school uniform and wears his own black-colored shoes. Personality Koizumi is quiet around most, but is more talkative towards people he knows well enough. He also seems to speak up when something is considered offensive. He appears to be a person who is driven by his ideals and dedication towards those he cares for. He is also an "Eye for an Eye" type of person, as he plots to kill innocent people heartlessly the same way the Shinigami did so to his fellow Bounts. However, it appears he is not a person entirely driven by revenge when it comes to heinous and cruel acts of violence, for when he begins to attack people within the Soul Society to attract attention from within the Seireitei, he does not actually kill anyone even though he had claimed to do so as retaliation against the Shinigami. History Synopsis The Living Legacy's Revenge sidearc Koizumi, only recently learned the existence of beings heavily resembling him. Figuring out that they were the same as him, he traces them all to Japan and goes to meet with them, only to find out that the Shinigami had killed them all. Angered at the Shinigami for their senseless and heartless slaughter (according to him), he vowed to avenge their deaths through the same method the Shinigami used against the Bount, by senselessly and heartlessly killing those in the Soul Society, though admittedly foolish to do so single-handed, he blindly desired to do as much damage as possible before dying. Just arriving at the Bount's home in the world of the living, he discovered the remains of the Bount's old cavern. Deep inside he find a working but deactivated Senkaimon gate (The one the Bounts used to get into the Soul Society), that has been deactivated. He was, however, able to reactivate the energy of the Bount's Senkaimon gate for his own use. He then entered into the Soul Society alone to carry out his will of avenging all of the Bount's, he began to attack those outside of the Seireitei to tempt the Shinigami into coming out to fight him. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Koizumi has demonstrated that he is highly skilled in Hand to Hand combat in his fight with Soifon and Marechiyo. He first demonstrated his ability in his fight with Marechiyo, easily landing quick and powerful blows all over his body. During his fight against Soifon, he was able to read her moves and head her off trapping her in his attacks, giving her little to no choice then to block rather then dodging, which allowed him to follow up with strong attacks with Nadel. Master Whip Weilder: Koizumi's main skill is using a whip in numerous ways, such as holding his opponent down or binding their movement so the plants he grew with Nadel can attack. Also, since he can control the length, he has shown being able to keep up and fight effectively against Renji and Rukia simultaneously. Highly Perceptive Combatant Keen Intellect: Koizumi has shown himself to be very intelligent, as seen from his ability to compensate against stronger opponents as well as fighting against numerous opponents while outnumbered. Spiritual Energy Absorption: As all Bount's can, Koizumi can absorb the reishi around him to empower himself and his doll, Nadel. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. In such areas, he is virtually invincible. Soul Absorption: As a separate effect, while in the world of the living, he can devour the souls of the recently deceased or drain them directly from living if he chose to. Great Spiritual Power: Koizumi has a great level of Spiritual Energy, having more then an average Lieutenant-level Shinigami, shown when Marechiyo felt slightly overwhelmed by his presence before their battle. Tempo Expert (German for "speed"): Koizumi developed a Speed technique himself, a Bount version of Shunpo and Sonído. Tempo is apparently usable only by Bounts. Tempo is by all means, equal to Shunpo and Sonído in terms of usefulness and power. Koizumi is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. It's possible Kariya is also a user of Tempo, but just didn't name it. Doll Nadel (針, German for "Needle"): Koizumi's Doll takes the form of a Green colored whip with green thorns covering it all over, basically a "Rose Whip". The very bottom has the head of a Rose with Red Pedals. While unreleased, his Doll takes the form of an ordinary Red Rose which he has sticking out of his Jacket's shirt pocket. Even though it feels and looks real, Koizumi claims that his doll's unreleased form is, ironically, a fake rose. His dolls ability is focused heavily on plants. Using this whip, he can make cracks and gashes in the ground or on the walls, which plants can then grow out of. How big or powerful or how many of Nadel's plants are depends on how big or deep the crack or gash is made. Nadel's Plants also seem to be able to grown stronger and bigger if they feed on actual blood, Koizumi will often use his own blood to make Nadel's attacks stronger if he cannot use his opponent's blood. Nadel's plants can also grow on Koizumi's opponents if the cut they make is deep enough. The length of Nadel in her released form can be as small 1 foot, and can stretch as far as 5 times Koizumi's size (around 25 feet), although it is generally harder to control as Nedal's length grows. *'Schwarzer Garten' (German for "Black Garden"); Is an attack used by Koizumi with Nadel. It forms black-colored vines with large thorns that wrap around the opponent in the shape of a box. Afterward, the Thorns then impale the opponent trapped within, dealing sever internal and external damage to whomever is trapped inside. The manner of this attack mirrors the appearence of the Kidō Spell; "Black Coffin". The damage caused by this attack is similar to the effect of Byakuya's "Senbonzakura". Koizumi mentions the the black vines formed only last for 10 seconds before withering away instantly, but during that time period the black vines are completely invincible to anything having or made out of Spiritual Energy. Making it impossible to break in or out using Zanpakutō or Kidō. This can catch anyone off guard, but since the starting of this attack is obvious rather then secretive, it's easy to avoid if you know what to look for, making this attack almost useless against someone who has survived this attack beforehand. *'Samen der Täuschung' (German for "Seed of Deception"), is an ability that forms a seed at the tip of the whip and shoves it within an opponent using a powerful extending thrust. The seed will then attach itself inside and a large red Rose bulb will grow out of the wound. The Bulb cannot be removed by force and must either be withered through heavy spiritual pressure of the victim or removed through use of Medical Kido. Once the bulb opens, it will reveal blood red pedals. it will then cause the victim to hallucinate, making them see their allies as enemies, causing them to hear things in different tones or the voices of those who are familiar to the victim, essentially playing with their mind. This attack becomes more useless on those with higher Spiritual Pressure, as the bulb feed on blood and are sensitive to heavy Spiritual Pressure. He so far only used this attack once in his fight with Soifon, causing her to attack her reinforcements and leaving her confused enough to be wide open for him to land a heavy attack from Nadel. Quotes *''"Zeige Dich, Nadel!"'' *''"For what use is the power to protect others if you sacrifice or abandon those you wish to protect?"'' *(To Soifon) "...I realize what you were trying to do. However, if you take too long to scope out your opponent to learn about them, you may just end up being overwhelmed by what you were trying to learn." Fights *vs. Marechiyo Ōmaeda - "Win" *vs. Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki - "Win" *vs. Soifon - "Win" *vs. Jushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki - "Lose" Trivia Koizumi's hair and his weapon is an inspiration of "Kurama" from the YuYu Hakusho series. Koizumi's doll; Nadel, has a similar power to Ryō Utagawa's doll; Fried. In terms of spawning Snakes/Plants in the cracks in the ground that their whip makes. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Bount